Bioshock X
by shadow6116
Summary: The Xmen are investigating the kidnappings of little girls around the globe when Evan comes for help:Torpid's one of the kidnapped girls. But nothing could've prepared the Xmen for what awaits them...in Rapture.before B2
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 

"There has been yet another kidnapping. Again, the victim is a young girl, little Susie Cortez, age 5. This has been the fourth kidnapping of a little girl this week. Despite their best efforts, the police have failed to find any leads to their location, or even who the kidnapper is, though many suspect it to be am mutant.

"In other news, more reports of a strange red light in the ocean are pouring in. Whether or not it is an elaborate hoax or (Ahem)… something else entirely… remains to be seen."

Professor Charles Xavier turned off the television and turned to the rest of the X-men. "So, you see why this is important."

"You really think that a mutant is behind these kidnappings?" Wolverine asked.

"Yes, I do, even though Cerebro is not picking up any new mutant readings. However it could also be someone we already know."

"You mean Magneto."

"Yes. But we also have to consider the reports of a strange red light. It could be a clue."

Just then, the doors opened, revealing Spyke, still in his bone armor.

"Guys, you have to help me. Torpid... she's been kidnapped."

BX

"So, Evan. Can you tell us what happened?" Prof. X asked.

"Yeah. We were just doing our business in the sewers. Then, all of a sudden, this freak in a diving suit showed up and started fighting everyone. Me and Callisto, we did our best to stop it, but we couldn't. It just knocked us aside and grabbed Torpid. Man, I'll never forget that big red light coming from it..."

Prof X and Logan both raised an eyebrow at the mention of a big red light.

"Did it show any powers?"

"Yes! It threw fireballs, and moved stuff like Jean. It also moved a lot like Toad or Kurt, but way faster."

"Hmm. I'm going to check Cerebro. Perhaps we're not too late, and we can still rescue Torpid from her kidnapper."

BX

Meanwhile, Sam was going through the foyer when there was a knock. He looked out through the glass, but it was too dark to see who was at the door. Then, the shadowed figure seemed to disappear.

"Wha-?"

He opened the door, and looked around for any sign of the figure,finding none. Then he looked down.

There was a blue gift box with a red ribbon.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The X-men were in the library, sitting around a table with the gift box on it, looking at it curiously.

"So, do we just open it?" Bobby asked.

"Not a good idea, ice cube." Logan said. "For all we know, it could be a bomb."

He carefully picked it up, sniffing it and listening to it. "Well, I don't smell or hear anything unusual, so I guess it's safe."

He still opened it carefully though, and everybody could not hold back a small flinch at the prospect that the gift could be a trap. There wasn't any explosion though, so everybody got closer to the box to see what was inside.

"Aw man, there's nothing in here but junk!" Ray said as he pulled out a paper doll of a little girl that held something that looked like a needle. Jamie pulled out a mask that looked like a bird and put it on.

"Hey, what's this?" Kitty pulled out a small black box with a red button on it. Not knowing what else to do, she pressed it.

"No don't!" Logan exclaimed, but it was too late. Suddenly a voice crackled out of a speaker on the box.

"_You are seeking one of man's greatest treasures. However, the journey is a dangerous one, through the frozen north of Neptune's kingdom. But if you proceed and succeed, you will find a secret greater than any other on the earth, and you will loll in the drunken ecstasy… of Rapture."_

The recording stopped, and the bottom of the box opened. A small paper fell out. Scott picked it up.

The paper had these symbols on it, in this order:

a oval with a line through it, two interlocking diamonds 0, l', 3 curves

l, an upside-down triangle 0, a diagonal roman numeral 2, a diagonal roman numeral 2', three rows of scale-like markings

"It looks like some kind of code." Scott remarked.

"Uh… guys?" Amara said. "I found this in the box too."

She was holding a small, worn book: _A Children's Garden of Cyphers_, by Orson Oscar Liddel.

BX

"Have you figured out anything, Hank?" Prof. X asked Beast.

"Yes. If whoever sent that gift box was trying to be mysterious, he certainly didn't do a good job of it. He virtually just gave us the answer with that book."

"So you have translated the message?"

"Of course. It took me a while to realize that some of the symbols actually stood for numbers. In the end though, the answer is still the same: coordinates."

"Coordinates? But to where?"

"Well, it looks like we're gonna need a submarine, since we're going under the sea."


End file.
